


I'm Faded, But Yet I'm Not

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Edited tags and summary, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I made this by randomly writing, I need to make a plot ASAP, My First Work in This Fandom, Spirits, what is life, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David didn't know why, but he had a ghost haunting him. Of course, if he told anyone he would probably be considered mad. So instead he makes friends with the ghost, or as he likes to call him, Max. He might not know how his friend got there, stuck with him. But hey, it's like a free guardian angel. He won't be the one to complain.(Went off original plan, so the summary changed.)





	I'm Faded, But Yet I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> First post I have made on AO3, and my first Camp Camp fanfiction. Also, there is NO David x Max, so if your looking for that, leave. Like now. I just don't like the ship whatsoever. G' day.
> 
> (Edited tags & summary.)

When he entered the curious house, he wasn’t expecting to never be able to leave. There were perks, sure. But it was mostly boring, for he could do nothing and have no one hear him. Or, he though no one could hear him. But surprisingly enough, the son of the family who's house he was now living in could hear him. All the parents could hear was their baby son babbling about some Mawx. Of course, his name was Max, but he really didn’t expect the boy to be able to pronounce his name. He wasn’t even a year old. He could only keep himself entertained by taking with the boy. It could have been worse though. He could have had nothing to do. So, as the boy was finally two, he found himself cheering him along unlike before. He guessed he was getting attached even though he shouldn’t be. But he couldn’t stop himself. He learned the kids name by the time he was one. David. Fitting in his opinion. He looked like a David. He really tried not to cuss in front of David, but sometimes he had a words or two slip. One thing was for sure though. David did not like Max leaving the room he was in

 

By the time the red-head was three, he would only babble to Max. In fact, Max was the one who heard the baby's first word. Though what had Max almost, _almost_ , coo was that fact that the word was his name. The moment David said his name he started saying it louder and louder till it was a shout. "Max. Max! MaX! MAX! MAx! MAX!" The parents had rushed in, practically shouting with joy at the fact that their son had said his first word. They barely questioned why the first word was something they had never said nor had anyone else (That they knew of) said to the baby. Another year and David was able to say a large range of words. Who knew the kid could learn fast. Soon David's parents had shipped him off to preschool, Max in tow. David didn't make many friends due to the fact that he kept talking to someone named "Max", whom no one else could see. David had tried to describe what his friend looked like in hopes of having the others start to see him too. "He has a blue hoodie and jeans and this big floof of darkish hair. D'ya see him now? Huh, huh?" The other kids looked at him strangely, and Max could only hope that he would manage to make friends.

 

David was five now, and was unable to make any friends so he spent his days talking with Max. David was a curious one, that Max couldn't deny.

 

"How come only I can see you? And why do you seem kinda see-through?"

 

Max sighed, and reluctantly answered, knowing he'd be asked the same question all throughout the week if he didn't answer now.

"I don't know why only you can see me even though no one else can. And I'm see-through-ish 'cause I'm a ghost."

 

Looking at David's bright and curious eyes, he already knew he would be asked more questions about being a ghost for a while. Seeing Max looking at him, David tossed his next question.

 

"So how'd you die?"

 

Max paused, unable to answer. So instead, he sank through the floor.

 

_"HEY!"_

 

_\-----------_

 

Five years later and David was at a place called Camp Campbell. Max did not like the place one bit. Everything seemed a bit on the cheaper side, meaning everything was a bit creaky. Though his ~~great~~ slight hate for the place could also be because it was helping David forget about Max even more then he already was. After David had become 8, he slowly became farther and farther from Max, spending his time with friends. Though Max had been happy at first that David was making friends, he slowly became more agitated when David made no attempt to hang out anymore and instead practically replacing him. And now David didn't even notice him anymore. For Max, the most hate was directed to another boy named Jasper. So when the two boys and the founder of the place left into the woods, he purposely tried to kill the other boy many times. He finally managed it, and while the old man disposed of the body for him he rejoined with David. Though what he didn't expect was for his plan to strike him back.

 

David forgot about him more and more while he mourned for his friend. David might not have known where the other went but he knew he probably wouldn't see him again for a while. Max noticed his friend become sadder and sadder and tried to comfort him but ultimately failed. David was tired and sad and didn't know what he was doing, but the next thing he knew he was shouting at Max and saying things he never would have normally said.

 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I JUST WANT YOU GONE AND I WISH WE HAD NEVER EVEN MET! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THE DOORS RIGHT THERE!"

 

David was shocked over what just came out of his mouth and the angry tears streaming down his face. Max's expression went from shocked to sad the angry, and glared at his once friend. "Fine," Max kept his tone level, keeping what he was feeling from reaching his voice. "You don't want he here then I'll just leave. I'll make sure to vanish so you'll never find me. Though it's not like you would bother looking anyways, I'm already forgotten." Ignoring David's shocked face, he floated through the wall. And that was the last David saw of his friend. Sure David searched and searched, shouting Max's name all around the wooded area. Nothing. No flash of blue. No almost dark chuckle. David wished he could take back what he said, but it happened. Nothing can turn back the clock now. All David knew was that he lost two friends in the span of two months. One he met just this summer, the other one he knew all his life. Max had truly vanished. And he was to never return again.

 

 

Of course, this is Max. The stubborn bastard wouldn't just be gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SHoRT. i DOn"T LIkE THIs. 
> 
> Well, prepare your selves for the next part that will most surely be out soon. I'm totally planning some tears. FiTE mE.
> 
> (Edited tags & summary.)


End file.
